


Campfire Party

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Intro is long but it explains what happened to this team of rangers., Personal Views on Over-saturation of Trimberly Stories, Personal Views on Power Rangers (2017) Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Power Rangers from another universe just saw a movie made about them and have to deal with their feelings about it.





	Campfire Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal views of the Movie. I had a real hard time with it, especially since the writers forced me to identify with a character. I use said character to express my own views.
> 
> I also miss the wonderful f/f writers writing for the other femslash pairs possible out there, so I add in some reference jokes about that.
> 
> I don't hate anyone's writings, just want other relationships than with characters I have been forced to identify with.
> 
> Also read a prompt of what if Diana raised Trini from Power Rangers 2017. It lead to this. All five Rangers were raised by superheroes.

Ever since they were little, their parents had encouraged them spending time together. The down side was that they lived in different states. Who are they, some may ask. In their civilian identities, they're no one of consequence. 

All five children were adopted into different families. One is the daughter of reporters, one is the son of millionaires. One is the daughter of a government agent and an archeologist. One is the son of a former Marine and a police officer. And one is the son of a police scientist and a reporter.

Their hometowns are just as mundane. Metropolis, Delaware, Gotham City, New Jersey, Gateway City, California, Detroit, Michigan, and Central City, Missouri. 

What could these five teenagers have in common? Two major things, actually. First, they're the adopted children of five superheroes. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Second, they are the last survivors of a universe destroyed the year they were born.

Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor were sent from their home dimension to a new one, thanks to one man’s prior planning. Zordon of Eltar had tried to stop his former teammate, Rita Repulsa from taking the Zeo Crystal. With his dying breaths he had his ship crash into his location hoping to take her out with him. But he also made sure that his and his other friends special devices of power, the Power Coins, would find those worthy of handling them if Rita were to return.

She did return; in the year 2001. A sixth plane had been hijacked that fateful day of September 11th. They were supposed to hit Dallas, Texas, the home of President George W. Bush. But they never made their destination. An evil force had taken over the hijackers’ minds and the plane headed towards Angel Grove, California. 

The plane crashed into the water outside of the city hard. The impact was so hard that it cracked several of the windows. One of the hijackers had gold fillings in his teeth. This was enough to wake Rita up.

Ripping the plane apart with her power, she absorbed all the gold on the plane before rising from the waters and attacking the city. Within a week, she remade Goldar and found the Zeo Crystal. She took it and the world died.

However, though precarious, the Morphin Grid can be kind. It had chosen five people at birth to be its new champions. Unfortunately, Rita waking up early was not in its plans.

It couldn't help save the world, but it could save it's chosen champions. It did so by sending them to another universe. One it could connect to.

The new universe has Power Rangers. It also has Superheroes, Mortal Kombat tournaments, mutants, and even a blue alien swinging a blue laser sword. The universe was unique because of all the different combinations.

This was the universe the five had grown up in. Their parents, part of a group of that Earth’s greatest protectors, the Justice League. Do, in essence, it was easy for the five to meet together like this.

On this day, however, the five were more somber than usual. With their families, they had just seen a movie that was part of a franchise that helped cover their activities. They had seen Power Rangers and they were disappointed.

They sat around a campfire wearing a t-shirt with their family's logo on it. Jason sat in a black shirt with a red bat on it. Zack had on a black shirt with a red lightning bolt. He also had a silver bracelet on his left wrist. Trini was in a red shirt with a yellow w crest on it. She also had on long iron looking bracelets that went from her wrist to a little below her elbows. Billy wore a blue shirt with a Blue Lantern symbol on the front. He sat with a wooden board on his lap with paper and colored pencils. Kimberly sat in a pink shirt with a darker pink S-shield on the front. She also had on a pendant with a big white jewel in the center.

Zack looked over at Trini and asked, “So, how are things with you and Iola going?”

The teenage Hispanic laughed, “Sorry to tell you this, Zack, but I'm not giving you any details about my very active sex life. Who knew an Amazon girlfriend was so strong?”

The others laughed. It was an old joke among friends. Trini loved her girlfriend, Iola, daughter of Io and Hephaestus. Her parentage is a bit confusing, but Trini loves her just the same.

Kimberly turned to Jason and asked, “What about you? Found anyone yet?”

Jason smirked. “Kinda hard to when your dad is the richest guy in Gotham.”

Zack smiled. “I would have thought you would have had girls dripping off you.”

Again an old joke among friends. The others laughed at this as well.

Jason shook his head. “That's kinda the problem, Zack. Many of those girls see only dollar signs. So I went to Angel Grove to hang out with Brendan, my counterpart’s son, and met this cute blonde at Ernie's Beach Bar.”

Trini smiled. “Tell us about her.”

Jason blushed. “Well her mom had been in a biker gang. But thanks to my counterpart, she was able to leave that life behind and started working at the Beach Bar. Now she manages it and her daughter, Hannah, works there. Nothing official, but she does like me. She doesn't even know who I am, so that helps.”

Kimberly smiled. “Brendan didn't blab?”

Jason smiled. “Nope. The only weird thing was being called his uncle.”

The others chuckled. Kimberly looked at Zack and asked, “What about you? Find anyone in Central City?”

Zack leaned forward with a smile. “Actually, I did.”

Jason waved his hand. “Go on.”

Zack smiled. “Her name’s Angela Chang. Her family's from China. Apparently, she's third generation American. Doesn't matter to me though. She looks hot in a bikini.”

The teens laugh again. Trini rolled her eyes and said, “Now I need to see that.”

Zack smiled, “I don't know if Iola would want that.”

The teens laughed at that. One of the advantages of being friends, Jason thinks to himself, being able to joke about things like this.

Zack asked, “How about you, Kimberly? Find any cute guys?”

Trini piped up, “Or cute girls?”

As the others chuckled, Kimberly rolled her eyes with a smile. “Despite those damn fanfictions, I am not gay. I mean seriously, where in that whole movie did they get the impression that I had a crush on my cousin?”

Trini held up her index finger on her right hand. “To be honest, we weren't cousins in the movie.”

Kimberly nodded. “Ok fair point. But I think they were trying to hint at something between me and Jason.”

Zack smiled and nodded. “Yeah, they did. Probably the way you were both popular kids then something happened and you both were ousted from your top spots. Kinda something to bond over.”

The others nodded except for Billy. He had somehow gotten even quieter than before.

Jason noticed this but didn't say anything yet. “So did you find anyone, Kim?”

Kim smiled shaking her head. “Not yet. Kinda hard when your dad is a Kryptonian and your mom is an Amazon. They want me to find some alien to fall for.”

Zack looked confused. “Seriously?”

Kim laughed. “No. But I kinda want to.”

The others nodded. Jason finally turned to Billy. “Want to talk, Billy?”

Billy kept doodling, and ignored the others.

They all noticed this. Trini looked over at him. “Billy?”

Billy continued to doodle. He was in his own world, trying to block out everything else.

Kimberly sighed. “Billy, talk to us.”

Billy sighed slumping his shoulders. He put his pencil down and looked up at them.

Jason asked, “Was the movie about us that bad?”

Billy nodded emphatically.

Jason sighed. “And we’ve been dancing around the problem again, haven't we?”

Billy sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Not as bad as you guys used to. I… I understand. How do we even broach the subject about a movie about us? Especially when it's not about the real us.”

The others nodded. Trini spoke up. “Well, I did like what our families could have been.”

Zack nodded. “And the Zord battle was really cool.”

Billy nodded. “Th… that is true but…” Billy quieted down again, scared of how he’d be looked at for voicing his unusual to him opinion.

Jason smiled. “Billy, it's ok. You can talk freely amongst us. Nothing you say we will look down on you for.”

Billy closed his eyes and nodded. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, a form of Autism, since he was little. One of the reasons he is so artfully gifted. Though his father is a former Jarhead and his mother was a cop from the planet Thanagar, they still tried to help him and work with him so he wouldn't feel isolated, constantly confused, or angered. They learned to pick their battles and let him try to find his words rather than rush him through his words. They encouraged creativity and being himself rather than fit him Into a mold. They were also able to instill some of this patience and acceptance into his friends.

Opening his eyes he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he said, “I decided to binge watch the show based on our counterparts. Still can't believe they only had six Rangers at a time in the series. Anyways, the show, whether just a self contained episode, or part of a larger arc, made the Rangers seem like something to aspire to. They may not be perfect, but they were still something to want to be. After watching them, I decided to watch a few teen movies. Our movie selves were a lot like the characters from the teen movies.”

Zack looked at Billy and asked, “Did you watch Not Another Teen Movie?”

Billy blushed at the question, but nodded slightly. Zack smiled wide at that. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. “So basically you felt it wasn't a Power Rangers movie.”

Billy nodded. “Yeah basically. Our folks wanted us to be like the show Power Rangers, like our counterparts. Ok, so we're not exactly like them, but we don't have to be. We're ourselves while still trying to be something to live up to. I swear, the writers of the movie wanted kids to identify with the characters, and while that works for other movies, it doesn't work for ours.” Billy’s words came out in a bit of a rush at the end.

Jason nodded. “Ok Billy. Breath. I get ya. I think we all do.”

Trini looked around and asked, “Did any of our folks explain who came up with the movie? Or did they just see our battle with Rita and her Goldar and decide they should make a movie about it?”

Kimberly shrugged. “My dad said that Reg, the Green Morphin Master, came up with the idea for the TV series and one of the three movies.”

Zack nodded. “Yeah. Turbo was based on the actual Turbo Rangers adventure. Even though most of that team didn't actually show up in the show until halfway through the season.”

Billy nodded. “Exactly. So basically we got screwed.”

Jason sighed. “Ok, I think I understand where you're coming from, Billy. But it's out now. Best part is it helps keep our identities secret.”

Kimberly nodded. “Reg said the same. Though he’s been helping the Rangers since the 70s, he had been trying to figure out a way to help keep the Rangers identities secret. Giving the 1993 team their own show helped keep suspicion off.”

Jason smiled. “If they see the Rangers on TV, then they won't suspect the Rangers in reality.”

Billy nodded. “Ok I get that, but when I talked with my counterpart he told me that the adventures they went on were the same as in the show. The actors portrayed the real people exactly. Well they made Billy a little geekier but he said it was ok. I… I don't know.”

Zack sighed. “I hope this doesn't have anything to do with the movie you dying.”

Billy took a deep breath. “I don't think so. I mean, the whole point of that was to show off that universe's Morphin Grid and how it could bring someone back who had been touched by it. I mean, they had been implying it through the whole movie that Zordon was going to use it to bring himself back, but in the end, sacrificed his chance so that I could come back, so there's that.”

Zack looked perplexed. “You've been overthinking this haven't you?”

Jason gave him a scolding look. “Zack.”

Billy shook his head. “No it's ok, Jason. Maybe I have Zack. I guess I just wish we had been portrayed more as heroes and less as normal people.”

The others nodded and were silent for a moment.

Then Trini spoke up, “I just wish people would stop pairing me up with my cousin.”

The others burst out laughing. Kimberly smiled. “Well I did see a couple of you and Rita.”

Trini groaned. “Oh man, seriously? You know I could see myself with a movie universe version of Kat, or Aisha maybe. Why did it have to be Kim?”

Zack smiled lecherously, “Well you two are the only girls on our team.”

Kimberly rolled her eyes. “Do they do this for every team?”

Billy blushed again. “Strangely enough, they do.”

Again the five laughed.

After things quieted down, Kimberly said, “You know, I'm kinda glad Aunt Diana suggested we do this.”

Zack scoffed, “Suggested? More like commanded.”

Trini playfully growled, “Watch what you say about my mom. Well technically dad if you go by what my sisters and brother call her.”

Zack held up his hands defensively as the others chuckled.

Jason smiled. “To be honest, Diana suggested it, but it was my dad who ordered it.”

Billy looked confused. “Why’d your dad order it?”

Jason smiled then said in a low pitched gravelly voice, “Because he’s Batman.”

The others lost it and everyone started laughing.

After a couple minutes, Jason added, “I think he wanted us to become a team. If they knew who we were, and how could they not, he knew we would need to be a team.”

Billy looked from Jason to the others as he asked, “But how did they know?”

They looked to each other, but no one had a clue. Zack finally spoke up, “What if it was Reg? I mean, Jason, Kim and Trini’s families all know him pretty well.”

Kim snorted, “Well, yeah. He fought as a Superhero alongside our great-grandparents.”

Zack shook his head. “Still boggles the mind. He’s a Superhero, a Power Ranger…”

Billy cut in, “And fought in the Mortal Kombat tournaments.”

Zack nodded, pointing at Billy. “And fought in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. Do we really know who this guy is?”

That was when a portal opened up near them. Out of the portal walked a woman with short red hair. She wore a gray apron and tanned pants. On her hands were tan gloves and she had a tan headband on above her brow. She also had ash on her apron, face and arms. She looked a bit harried causing all but Trini to tense.

Zack playfully half covered his face. “Woah girl. Don't you believe in shirts?”

Iola turned to him, a confused look on her face. “I didn't have time to change into my normal clothes.”

Trini looked concerned and asked, “Iola, what's wrong?”

Iola looked at the assembled teens before turning to Trini. The concern in her voice didn't register at first, but when it did, she said, “Sorry babe, didn't mean to startle anyone.”

Jason waved her off and said, “No no, it's ok. Is anything wrong?”

Iola looked like a child who had lost her favorite toy. “Just... I miss my girlfriend. Haven't seen her in a couple weeks.”

Trini giggled. “Well then come over here and sit down beside me.”

Iola smiled wide as she walked over to Trini. She saw her sitting in her chair, bent over, picked her up and then sat down in her chair with Trini now in her lap. Trini was laughing the whole time.

Iola smiled. “So what were you talking about?”

Billy smiled at them then said, “Just about the mysterious Reginald Ranor.”

“You do know he's mentioned in Amazonian lore, right?” Iola asked.

All five of them asked, “WHAT?!”

Iola blushed now. “Yeah. He was said, at the time, to be a warrior from the future. He and a group of friends protected the ancient Grecian World from Rita Repulsa. They had done it for several years before young Reginald lost his brother.”

Kimberly asked, “How did the warriors do it?”

Iola looked down and thought. “By using colorful suits of armor. They called themselves the Power Rangers.”

Trini sighed. “That's what dad was trying to instill in me.”

Iola asked, “You tried to ignore an important part of Amazonian history?”

Billy asked, “Is it history or is it lore?”

Iola blushed. “Well a little of both. According to lore, he was a Power Ranger, which I guess it's more fact than fiction now. But according to history, Reginald Ranor came from his travels at the request of Athena, one of our guardians, who asked him to help free the Amazons from captivity. While Hippolyta fought for freedom inside, Reginald came in and helped from outside. After the Amazons beat up Heracles and his men, Reginald led our people to the waters and then ferried us to our new home. He is mentioned as the only man allowed to step foot on Themyscira.”

Trini sighed. “Ok so my history is a little rusty.”

Iola chuckled, kissing Trini on the cheek. “No, you are forced to learn Man's World's history. You lose out on some of our own.”

Trini blushed but nodded and kissed Iola on the lips.

Zack groaned. “Get a tent you two.”

Trini smiled. “I don't know. You already have some wild ideas.”

Zack frowned while the other laughed.

Jason smiled. “Just be glad my dad isn't here. He would get all scowelly and order you right out, Iola.”

Iola smiled but looked confused. “Why's that, Jason?”

Again imitating his father, Jason said in a gravelly deep voice, “You are distracting the team.”

Iola broke into a smile. “Wow, that's really good. But to be honest, I'm just the vanguard.”

The others looked confused as a pair of arms wrapped around Jason and Zack. A pair of feminine voices said at the same time, “Gotcha!”

The two Yelp while the others laugh at them.

Jason looked at Hannah and asked, “Hannah? Uh… how much do you know?”

Hannah smiled. “Well I knew you were a Ranger since the day you saved Angel Grove. I mean my mom knows the other Jason.”

Jason chuckled blushing a bit. “And you plan on keeping it a secret?”

She gave him a long-suffering look. “Oh please. Have you seen the movie? No one would believe me.”

Jason's blush grew brighter. “Yeah, forgot about that.”

She kissed his cheek. “Besides, Iola kinda let your other secret slip.”  
He looked confused. “What other secret?”

She giggled kissing his cheek again. “Son of Bruce Wayne.”

Jason groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. “I wish she hadn't.”

Hannah giggled. “Meh, I could care less.”

Jason turned his head quickly to look at her. “You don't care?”

Hannah shook her head. “Nope. That's in Gotham. To me, you're just a guy who can pay his bill.”

Jason laughed as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her deeply.

Kimberly smiled. “Hey, I didn't think anything had developed between you two.”

Hannah smiled over at Kimberly. “Uh… hello. I get a Power Ranger as my very own. I'm jumping at the chance.”

Jason looked at her. “You're not telling anyone are you?”

Hannah gave him a dark look. “And share you with other girls? Are you out of your mind?”

Zack smiled nervously at Angela. “And you?”

Angela shrugged. “I was upset at first. But the way Iola described it, it's not your secret to tell. You swore an oath of secrecy. She made the whole thing sound like a noble endeavor.”

Zack nodded. “It is, babe. We're not supposed to use our powers for personal gain. One of the reasons for the whole secret identity thing.”

Angela smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “I get it. I truly do. And I am grateful your friend there thinks I’m worthy enough to know the secret.”

Zack smiled wide. “I thought you were.” He then stood up and embraced her, kissing her.

Trini laughed. “Get a tent you two.”

Iola smiled wide. “Speaking of…” she picked Trini up, the other girl laughing.

Trini lightly smacked her on the arm. “Let's try not to give Zack any ideas.”

Iola smiled. “Hey, Reg gave me some sound dampers. He won't hear a thing.”

Trini laughed and pointed towards her tent. The two went in and got ready for bed.

After several minutes, the others started heading towards their own tents.

Before going into his, Zack snuck up to Trini's tent.

Angela yelped in a hushed tone, “Zack! What are you doing?”

Zack turned to her with a smile. “This could be educational,” he replied in equally hushed tones. He then walked up to her tent and found the zipper in the corner. He peeled it down a little to peek inside.

Iola and Trini were sleeping on their sides, Iola’s arm protectively wrapped around Trini's waist. Gone were her gloves and apron. Trini was in an oversized t-shirt. They were just sleeping.

Zack pulled away surprised and walked over to Angela with a confused look on his face.

Angela had her hands on her hips waiting for him. “Well? Was it educational enough for you?”

Zack looked at her. “I… I don't know. I didn't really see anything. They were just sleeping there.”

Angela rolled her eyes. “Like any other couple.”

Zack blushed at that. “Yeah, I guess so. After all our talks, I thought…”

Angela smiled placing a finger on his lips. “Just let it go and hold me for the night.”

Zack nodded and the two headed for his tent for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story, despite being Drabbley. I have no clue what Drabble is, so I wrote this. If you want me to expand on this universe, let me know.


End file.
